darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Prayer renewal
|gemwname = |examine = X doses of prayer renewal potion. |weight = 0 }} Prayer renewal potions are created by players through the use of level 94 Herblore and restores an amount of Prayer points over the course of six minutes. In order to create a Prayer renewal potion, level 94 Herblore is required and the player must use Clean fellstalk and Morchella mushroom with a Vial of water. Upon creating this potion, 190 Herblore experience will be awarded. If making the potion in Morytania with the elite Morytania Tasks completed, the player will have a 1/5 chance of making the potion 4 dose instead of 3 dose if you are wearing the Morytania legs 4. While this potion's usefulness is slightly limited due to its effect not being instant, it does restore more prayer points than a Super prayer potion does. It is a great option to use at the TzHaar Fight Cave due to its massive prayer renewal and the fact that a player can wait for the Prayer renewal's full effect without penalties. At level 99 prayer, a dose of Prayer renewal will restore about 26% more than a Super Prayer potion; at level 75, it's about 28.3%; at level 50, it's about 32.5%; and at level 20, it's about 44.3%. Drinking a dose of Prayer renewal at level 20 Prayer or below will fully restore prayer points. The potion's effect does not stack with multiple dosages. After a dose is taken, the potion will begin to raise your prayer points one at a time for 5 minutes and 10 seconds. The speed that your prayer points are restored and the total amount of prayer points gained from one dose depends on your Prayer level. Drinking another dose after the effect has already been applied will only reset the 5 minutes and 10 second countdown, rather than add to it or double the speed. Drinking other prayer restoration potions will not interfere with or affect this rate. Also, carrying a holy wrench in your inventory increases the final amount of prayer points restored over time. Drinking a dose of Prayer renewal at level 99 prayer will give an extra 30 prayer points when a holy wrench is in a player's inventory. The 6 minute countdown of dose does not pause if the player logs out. Also, although the countdown does not stop, prayer points are not regained while logged out. For example, if a player takes a dose, immediately logs out with 500 prayer points out of 700, and then logs back in two minutes later, the player still has just 500 points and the dose will only last for three more minutes. Price per Dose Creating Flask This potion can be made into a Prayer renewal flask by using at least six doses of it with a Potion flask. Prayer renewal strategy The prayer renewal potion (or flask) is useful in situations where the player will be using prayer points constantly or frequently, such as using protection or deflection prayers around aggressive foes. Prayer renewals are useful in situations where the player must restore a large amount of prayer points without banking, such as in the Fight Kiln. The prayer renewal potion is, by itself, less useful in situations where the player needs to regain many prayer points quickly, as its effects dribble in over five minutes. For example, players using multiple powerful prayers at the same time (like a protection/deflection prayer along with Piety/Turmoil) will drain prayer much faster than the potion can renew it. However, using this potion along with other prayer-gaining potions (or flasks) can be useful, such as a Prayer potion, Super restore potion, or Super prayer potion. The prayer renewal potion gives a steady stream of prayer points, while the other potion is used to top off prayer points when needed. Prayer potions are typically used as the adjunct potion, as super restore potions are expensive while super prayer potions are untradeable and thus used only by players with high-level Herblore skills. Super restore potions are useful in situations where the player needs to periodically restore stats in addition to prayer, such as when players also use Saradomin brews. A good use for them is with the Amulet of Zealots, as they will compensate for the -5 Prayer bonus it has. Some players drink prayer renewals in conjunction with overloads when fighting boss monsters. Both potions work for six minutes, and the prayer renewal's thirty-second warning will also indicate that the overload is about to run out. This has changed since eoc came out though, overload seems to run out slightly faster. Production costs Prayer restoring potions Extra amounts Trivia * The 4 dose version of this potion was sold for over 150k each during the first day of its release. * The Reverence Aura increases the amount gained from one potion, but does NOT speed up the restoration rate. * It used to be that you would receive a warning message 30 seconds before your renewal potion runs out, but only if your game messages are set to "all" and not "filter". This has been since fixed and now displays warning text in blue, even if game messages are set to "filter". * Due to the timed nature of this potion, a great use for it is to remind you when to re-boost your combat stats back up with the super or extreme attack, strength, and defence potions. * The effect of the potion CAN be taken into Daemonheim, drink a one dose potion, drop the empty vial, and enter the dungeon and when you use prayer inside Daemonheim the Prayer renewal will continue to restore prayer. * Wearing +28 Prayer Bonus equipment with 99 prayer and utilising the Protect Melee Prayer while having the Effects of a prayer Renewal Potion active, a player's prayer points will not decrease nor increase for 5 minutes. At level 75 prayer you will need 42 Prayer Bonus equipment in order to not lose prayer points while having the Effects of a prayer Renewal Potion active and the Protect Melee prayer on. If the Reverence aura is on, a player's prayer points can slightly increase. The same holds for Deflect Melee. * The Prayer Renewal (4) has a very similar inventory image to the Hag's poison from The Feud. * The potion still has the usage sound after the update on 31 January 2012. *It is not recommended to make Fellstalk (unf) potions using the herb-water vial method for profit. Other herbs would be a much better choice. * Prayer Renewal potions have become a common way for high-level players to level Herblore, as they are relatively cheap to make, yet provide a large amount of experience. Due to this, prices may flunctuate sporadically. * Prayer Renewal potions are the only potions that do not have a shared buy limit with other doses unlike other potions.